new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Pops of the Stars
is a action-adventure video game series developed by Pudu Interactive. Info The game series follows a little silent mouse named Pops, who lives in a country called Starland. He can outsmart his enemies by using his scream to copy abilities as his superpowers. So, Pops must save the world from an evil panther named Nightmare Maker, who is making nightmares. Games *''Pops of the Stars'' *''Pops Adventure'' *''Pops in Starland'' *''Pops and the Amazing Maze'' *''Pops and the Crystals'' *''Pops Super Star'' *''Pops in Space'' *''Pops Saves the Robots'' *''Pops: Heart of a Mouse'' *''Pops: Trouble in Starland'' *''Pops: Star Rescuer'' *''Pops and the Weasel Thieves'' *''Pops Racers'' *''Pops Super Star 2'' *''Pops Returns to Starland'' *''Pops' Yarn Adventure'' *''Pops Jam'' *''Pops Makes Friends'' Characters Main *'Pops' (voiced by TBD) - a cute mouse who is the main hero of the games. He had red fur, cute eyes, orange tail and feet, black nose and red cheeks. Allies *'Arlene' (voiced by TBD) - a rabbit who is an artist and Pops' love interest. She has black hair, yellow fur, short bunny ears, soft tail and white feet. Arlene is wearing a beret, green dress, white socks and brown shoes. *'The Friendly Weasel' (voiced by TBD) - a good-natured weasel who is an ally in some games. He has red fur, black nose, yellow patch on torso and orange tail. Friendly is wearing a bandana. *'Dragon Brains' (voiced by TBD) - a dragon-like creature who is the guardian of the sky. He has red scaly skin, white patch on torso and light blue dragon wings. *'Blob' (voiced by TBD) - a blob who is a friend of Pops. He has gelatinous yellow body, googly eyes and a long tongue. *'Prince Cottontail' (voiced by TBD) - a blue rabbit who lives in a yarn-made kingdom. He has blue fur, long bunny ears, soft tail and red feet. Prince Cottontail is wearing a crown. *'Marlena the Butterfly Fly' (voiced by TBD) - a butterfly who is a rainbow fairy. She has *'Sophia and Jake' (voiced by TBD) - two deers who are Pops' best friends in the TV series. They has Villains *'President Gluttonous' (voiced by TBD) - a blue cat who *'Mysterio Warrior' (voiced by TBD) - a falcon who *'Squidark' (voiced by TBD) - an octopus-like creature who *'Tex the Space Jester' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who *'Countess of the Colors' (voiced by TBD) - an unicorn who *'Yarn Ram' (voiced by TBD) - a ram who *'Puncher the Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - a beetle who *'Broom Puss' (voiced by TBD) - a yellow cat who *'Arcticfox' (voiced by TBD) - an arctic fox who *'Boneface the Bulldog' (voiced by TBD) - a bulldog who *'Fire Lizard' (voiced by TBD) - a fire-breathing lizard who *'Spikester' (voiced by TBD) - a floating pufferfish who *'Brawler Bill' (voiced by TBD) - a hare who *'Lazy Bunny' (voiced by TBD) - a lazy bunny who *'The Electric Cat' (voiced by TBD) - a cat who *'Stoneleon' (voiced by TBD) - a lion who *'Terry Dog' (voiced by TBD) - a dog who *'Jellybean' (voiced by TBD) - a white fish who *'Royal Guard Weasels' (voiced by TBD) - an army of red weasels who *'General Crow' (voiced by TBD) - a crow who *'Zany the Buffalo' (voiced by TBD) - a buffalo who *'The Fighting Mantis' (voiced by TBD) - a praying mantis who *'Chef Piggybank' (voiced by TBD) - a pig who *'Mr. Poopy Ice' (voiced by TBD) - a seal who *'The Storm Empress' (voiced by TBD) - a giant bird who *'Yoyo and Lulu' (voiced by TBD) - a cat and a mouse who *'Jeffy the Boxing Kangaroo' (voiced by TBD) - a kangaroo who *'Guardian of the Woodlands' (voiced by TBD) - a living plant who Common Features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to the Kirby games. Cutscenes Spin-off Television See Pops of the Stars Film Comics Merchandise Gallery Logo Character Designs Trivia * The game series is inspired by Nintendo's Kirby and Power Bulldog Interactive's Squawker the Parrot.